One of a Kind
by SuperMastour
Summary: Daisy finds the man that is different from the all the others. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

One of a Kind

LuigixDaisy

It was a sunny afternoon in Sarasland's Chai Kingdom, the capital of the desert land. In the garden balcony of Sarasaland's castle stood a lone feminine figure in an orange dress, it was Daisy. She was holding a brightly colored flower in her hands, admiring its delicate beauty. The Princess then sighed and twirled the flower a couple of times, and looked back at her vast garden of flowers, and sighed again. The Desert Princess had a huge admiration of flowers, she planted new ones in her garden every month, though she was still sad because of one condition. _I would really love to see a green flower, _she thought to herself, then sighed again, "Maybe I'll go to the Mushroom Kingdom to see Peach, maybe she'll keep my mind off this" Daisy said to herself. The "this" she wanted to keep her mind off was Luigi, she had fallen in love with him a while back, but was unsure if he had the same feelings. Soon she was packed and ready to go, "Where are you going, your Highness?" a nobokon asked, "To see the Princess of the Mushroom Land." she answered him. After that little meeting, she boarded the train to the Mushroom Kingdom, knowing it was going to be a long trip, she took a nap. She dreamed that she was passing through her iconic flower garden, looking through the flowers, each one in their magnificent colors, though none pleased her, until she came across a small patch of soil where there was no plant on it. There was a little sign in front of the patch that said "Unknown Flower", she came to inspect it closer, when suddenly, a small flower popped out, it seemed very delicate, but very pretty for its first stages, and Daisy became more attached to it. Soon it grew and grew, Daisy noticed something strange about its color, but as she neared to get a closer look, she awoke to the sound of the conductor, "Princess, wake up, we arrived at your destination." She groggily arose, getting her bag and getting off the train, taking a taxi to Peach's castle. As Daisy arrived, she was welcomed by a very surprised Peach, "Oh, Hello Daisy! Wasn't expecting you here!" the Princess cheerfully said, "Hi Peach." Daisy responded, but with a saddened tone. "Is there something wrong?" Peach worriedly asked, "Yes, there is, but can we talk somewhere more private?" Daisy responded, "Of course!" The two Princesses headed up to Peach's room, "So what's wrong Daisy?" Peach asked the desert princess, "Nothing." Daisy replied, "Ok, oh! And Luigi asked why did you leave so abruptly after that race." the pink Princess asked, leading to a huge sigh by Daisy, "Ohhhh!" Daisy said, holding her hands on her temples. "I think we should seriously talk." Peach finished

"Luigi! Mario!" a shy guy said while knocking the door of Mario's house, soon the red-hatted plumber answered, "Why hello Paisano! What brings you here?" Mario asked. "I came to inform you that your karts the Red Fire and Green Fire are through with their tune up, so please stop by anytime." the shy guy responded, "OK, let me just call Luigi and we'll be there! So long." Mario said and closed the door after the shy guy left. He hurried to his phone and dialed Luigi's number, "Hello?", a voice responded from the phone, "Hey Luigi," "Oh hey Mario!" "Hi, our karts are done with the tune up, so I was wondering if you would like to go later?" Mario asked, "Sure I have to finish my errands first, but call me when your leaving, Bye!" "Bye." the brothers hung up.

Luigi was viciously cleaning his mansion, destroying any mess in seconds, dusting, sweeping, cleaning, polishing, anything that will keep his mansion clean. But time flies while cleaning, and was stopped by the now resurrected form of Melody, "Hey ragamuffin, were hungry!", she said while sitting on a sofa with E. Gadd, who was too busy fixing a small device. "I'm going!" Luigi annoyingly replied while cleaning the dishes. He soon peeked at a big mug that was given to him at a Strikers tournament, it read: _Sarasaland 2011 Striker Cup, _and under it had a picture of him and Daisy, he remembered Daisy handing these out to all the captains, each with a picture of their selves and Daisy. But he also remembered when he noticed his mug was bigger than the other players', as he stared intently at the picture he noticed a few things, how he took a picture with Daisy somewhere else than the others, at Sarasaland's Heart Lake, under the Heart Statue. He saw that the statue perfectly linked up with each of them, _Is she trying to tell me something?,_ the green plumber thought to himself, but soon was interrupted by a somewhat strong pat in the shoulder, it was Biff. "So? Looking at that picture there, you know, you two make a great couple." Biff told Luigi teasingly, "Now Biff!" Luigi retorted, "I'm just joking! Sheesh, and if you need me, I'll be with Melody and Old Smartman in the living room." Biff said as he went to join the others. _What if he's right?_ Luigi thought to himself, _You know I do kind of like her she is pretty, maybe I should like, um. What does Mario call it? Um? Ask out! Yes! _ Luigi again thought, seeming pleased with himself at his brilliant idea.

"Oh Daisy, don't be so sad," Peach said to her crying friend, "you know, why don't we get you some fresh air, I'm going to get my kart down at the body shop, would you like to come?" "Ok." Daisy replied with a sad expression on her face.

_Knock Knock! _The door rattled, "I need to get my door fixed," Mario muttered to himself as he went for the door, "Oh. Hello Luigi!" Mario told the green-hatted plumber, "Hey Mario! Come on! We have to go get our Karts!", Luigi said. "Ok, give me a few minutes, then we'll go." Mario responded, closed the door, and after a few minutes, came out. "Let's-a go!", and with that, the brothers raced off.

"Here we are!" Luigi announced as they entered the body shop, "May I help you gentlemen?" a toad behind the counter asked, "Yes, we're here to pick up our karts, the Red Fire and Green Fire." Mario responded. "Are you by any chance Mario and Luigi!? My son's favorite heroes!?" the toad asked with excitement, with Mario and Luigi nodding in agreement, "Can you please sign these caps? For my son, please!?" the toad desperately asked while holding out their signature hats. "They make these?" Luigi asked, while they were signing the caps, "Of course, they also make Mario and Luigi toys! And also Mario and Luigi toys for your Mario and Luigi toys! We have some on sale, would you like to buy some?", the toad said while the brothers looked in confusion at the miniature version of themselves, "Ok, give me two, one of me and Mario" Luigi said, pulling out his wallet and handing the toad 6 coins. "Thank you Luigi!" the toad said, while handing him the plush figures. "Well, here you go, for your little Paisano!" Mario said as he handed back the caps, "Oh thank you! Let me just send these documents so they can take out your karts." the toad responded, then headed to the back room. "Well Luigi, where going to be here a while, so why don't we sit down?" Mario asked, and Luigi nodded. They sat down on the bench, "Here Mario, for you." Luigi told Mario, handing him his miniature plush self, "Thanks." Mario responded, then they started investigating them, "Wow, these are so accurate!" Mario said, "And cute." a voice came from next to them, it was Peach. "Hey Peach." Mario said, "Hello." Luigi ended. Then Daisy entered the store, the brothers didn't need mind reading powers to tell something was wrong, her wet make-up showed it, "Hi guys." Daisy said sadly. "Hi Daisy!" Mario responded, trying to act cheerful, "Hey Daisy," Luigi then spoke, moving next to her, "what's-a wrong?" "Nothing." Daisy said forcing a smile, "Are you sure?" Luigi asked worriedly. "This is your chance Daisy." Peach whispered to her friend, "Tell him how you feel." "Um, Luigi? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Daisy asked the confused Luigi, "Um, sure." Luigi responded. _Ugh, I never prepared to ask her now!_ Luigi thought as he headed outside. "Hey Luigi?"Daisy asked, "Yes?" an extremely nervous Luigi asked, for he did not know how to talk to women in these situations, "Do you like me?" Daisy asked the now hyperventilating plumber. "Of course! Your my best friend!", Luigi responded while taking of his cap and biting it, "No, like "love" me like me?" Daisy again asked. _Well here goes nothing, out of options now. _Luigi thought to himself, "Of course Daisy! In fact I was planning to ask you out!" "You were?" Daisy asked while taking up a smile, "Why'd yes I'd go out with you Luigi!" _Phew, I thought I was going to bomb it! Nice work! _ Luigi complimented himself, "So where do you want to go Daisy?" Luigi asked, "Well, I heard Toadsieur's was nice, how about there?" Daisy asked, "The fancy restaurant, ok! What time? 7?" Luigi asked, "Sure!" Daisy responded. "See you later, Weegee!" Daisy said, and gave the plumber a quick peck on the cheek and headed back. Luigi stood there red and dazed, the mechanics saw the whole scene and started clapping to the green plumber, which brought him back to reality. "Hey, bro?" Luigi turned back and saw it was Mario with their karts, "You got something pink in your cheek, and hurry up! Get on." "Ok." Luigi responded, boarded his kart, and waited for the chance to turn to leave. "Hey Lu..ig..i?" Mario asked, his voice distorted by the fast wind, "Ye..a?" Luigi responded, "Why we..re all the me..ch..anics clap..ping any..ways?" Mario asked again, "O..h yea..h, Ma..rio I ha..ve a d..ate wi..th Daisy!" Luigi again responded. "Congra...gu..la.. !" Mario said, and soon they reached Luigi's mansion. "So where ya going?" Mario asked while dismounting his kart, "Oh, Toadsieur's." Luigi replied, while Mario made a pain expression on his face, "Yeah, that's probably what my wallets doing right now." Mario just laughed. They entered his mansion and where greeted by Melody, Biff and E. Gadd, they soon started conversing but where abruptly cut when Luigi looked at his watch, "It's Six-o' Clock! Mario help me get ready!" Luigi screamed, "On it bro!" Mario responded.


	2. Chapter 2

One of a Kind Chapter 2

I do not own the Mario Franchise, Nintendo does.

Luigi first took a shower, then put on the necessary clothing, underwear and dress pants, put on an under shirt, and dress shirt over that. "Melody!" Luigi yelled at the puffed out pianist, "Where is my vest?" "Here it is, freshly ironed, any more master?"Melody said sarcastically while handing him his black vest. "Thank you." Luigi said plainly, "and my bow tie?", suddenly Mario came in with a green bow tie, "Here it is bro." Mario said. After a few minutes of hassling, Luigi was set to go , "Thank You guys, wish me luck!", Luigi said as he headed out the door, "Yeah your gonna need it, and your cap." Mario said while making a face-palm, immediately the door burst open as Luigi dashed to Mario and grabbed his signature cap, "Thank You bro!" Luigi told his red counterpart, and headed out the door.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Luigi told himself as he was waiting for his partner outside the fancy restaurant, "Ugh." He said frustratingly as he looked at his watch: 6:55. After a few more minutes of waiting, he saw a stagecoach being led by ostros heading his way, _That's interesting _he thought himself, but soon saw a familiar symbol, the Sarasaland National Emblem. The stagecoach soon stopped in front him and the door opened, expecting Daisy he bowed down, only by looking up did he see it was a nobokon guard. "Er-hem, Mr. Luigi." the guard said, "I have a message from King Thorne himself referring to you." _Oh great. (making toad voice) I'm sorry Luigi, but your Princess is in a another carriage. _He thought to himself, "Mr. Luigi are you listening?" the nobokon asked, "Oh, yeah!" Luigi replied sarcastically. "Now let me continue," the nobokon made a strange pose, "It is decreed that if Mr. Luigi were responsible of situating danger to the royal heir to the throne, Princess Daisy, he shall be situated by one of the two maximum penalties, Life Imprisonment or Death. Thank You and may your reunion be a splendid one. Make sure she's back by 2. -King Thorne." Luigi just stood there in confusion, "Now presenting Princess Daisy!" the nobokon announced, as a figure descended from the stagecoach, Luigi noticed it was Daisy, but was too stunned to bow down. She was wearing a beautiful yellow/orange dress with long white gloves and her signature earrings. "Hi Luigi." Daisy said bashfully, "Hi.. Daisy.. You look..stunning." Luigi replied, still with awe, at that comment Daisy just giggled, which made Luigi blush. "Shall I lead you?" Luigi asked, holding out his arm in an "L" position, "My, such a gentleman, of course." Daisy replied,now holding arms, they entered the restaurant. "My, what a beautiful place." Daisy said as she looked in awe at the mural of toad angels flying on the ceiling. "Monsieur?" a voice called out which made the pair turn, "Do you have a reservation?" a toad in a tux with a mustache asked Luigi, "Why yes, it's under Luigi." Luigi responded. "Oh? Monsieur Luigi! Welcome to our restaurant," the toad said, "My, you have a very formal attire." The toad then turned to Daisy, "My what is this Mademoiselle wearing? It's simply stunning! It must have come from the Lumas themselves!" the toad said, now holding to menus, "It shall be an honor leading you to your table." He said bowing down. After they were seated they saw their menus, _50 coins for a Cheep-Cheep?! Oh no. _Luigi thought as he felt his wallet, then another toad then came to serve them, "Oh my, Monsieur Luigi! Mademoiselle Daisy! Oh my! It's an honor serving you!" the toad said excitedly, "What may you have?" Luigi was going to speak first when he saw Daisy going to speak, so he gestured her to go. _My, how nice of him! _Daisy thought as she read her menu, "I would like a Lemon glazed Torion with some crushed bulb berry on the side, and a lemonade to drink." the toad then turned to Luigi, "And you Monsieur?" the waiter asked. "Do you have a 1 coin menu?" Luigi asked stupidly, and immediately Daisy burst into laughter, but the toad stared seriously at him. "Seriously Monsieur? This is a five-starman restaurant, so choose an option." the toad asked sternly, "Uh.. I would like a Blooper tentacle with carrot sauce and some uh.. cut turnip on the side, and a water." Luigi said, "Your orders will be delivered when ready." the toad said, then dismissed himself and went to another table. "My, Luigi, I didn't know you were so funny." Daisy told the plumber, "Yeah, neither did I?" Luigi said while rubbing his head. Suddenly Luigi shuddered as he saw a boo with a top hat come in the restaurant, "What's wrong Luigi?" Daisy asked worriedly, "I'm afraid of boos, oh, what am I kidding? Girls don't like that." Luigi responded, "Don't like what?" Daisy asked. "Guys being afraid of things, they think it's unmanly." Luigi replied, then pulled down his cap. "But it doesn't bother me Luigi, and you admitted your afraid, that's what matters." Daisy responded with a smile, "You mean it?" Luigi asked lifting his cap, "Of course!" Daisy said reassuringly. _Admitting his fears, you don't find that in a lot of men now. _Daisy thought to herself, then the toad came back, "Your food has arrived." Suddenly, two more toads appeared with big trays containing the delicacies, and another two brought the glasses in which they poured their beverages, and they resided. "This smells good, right Luigi?" Daisy asked, Luigi then nodded in agreement, "Oh no!" Luigi groaned, "These aren't turnips, there fire flower petals!" "So? What's wrong?" Daisy asked, which Luigi responded to by doing the fire blasting arm movement, "Oh yeah. We'll call the waiter soon". They were soon eating, but suddenly, a thief with a ski mask entered the restaurant, holding a bob-omb in his paw. "Everybody putz your handz up!" the thief announced, everybody hid under the tables, then he spotted Daisy, "Oh, my! Wundebar! Royalty, that's my biggest loot yet!" The mouse then approached Daisy, only to be stopped by Luigi, "Your not taking her! You repulsive rodent!" Luigi spoke loudly. "Oh, so we meet again Luigi!" the thief said, taking off his mask revealing to be none other than Mouser.

A few tense minutes and couple of explosions later, Mouser and Luigi were on their last straw, "Eat this pasta lover!" Mouser said as he chunked a bob-omb, but failing. Luigi was exhausted, explosions really tired him, he was losing energy, he was about to call a truce when he heard a voice, "Luigi catch!" it was Daisy, throwing his plate to him. First he was confused then he remembered the misplacement in his food, the fire petals. "So, going to eat now? Your just like your brother!" Mouser teased, "I'll show you!" Luigi said, the munched a petal. He turned into fire Luigi, "So a wardrobe change, ho will that help you!?" Mouser again screamed, suddenly, an array of fire balls pelted him. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Mouser screamed as he caught fire, "I'LL GET YOU LATER LUIGI!" the rodent ran out for the nearest water source. The whole restaurant turned to cheer for the green hero, "It was my pleasure citizens." Luigi said to calm the crowd, "Luigi! I'm glad your ok!" Daisy said as she came to hug the green plumber. "It was for you Daisy, I didn't want that mouse taking you, I love you!"_ Wow, he saved me! Only Mario does that to his girls. _Daisy thought as she spoke, "I love you too Luigi!" she said, and so they met in a kiss.

After the eventful night, Daisy bid farewell to her green-hatted hero and boarded her stagecoach, "Bye Daisy!" Luigi said to the yellow princess, who blew a kiss in return. Later that night, while she was sleeping, she dreamed a familiar dream. She was strolling again through her garden, unsatisfied with all the beautiful flowers that made the array, until she came up to the empty patch of soil again. This time, the patch of soil was shaped in a heart, and the sign now said: Flower of my Heart. Suddenly a flower sprouted, but slowly, as if it was shy, but soon it advanced. The flower now bloomed, revealing it's splendor, but not like the other flowers that showed it arrogantly. This flower showed it only to her, not to everyone, and it was green! Daisy inspected it closer and saw the center not to be an ordinary flower's center but a face. She immediately recognized the face, it was Luigi's, the flower was very strange, but she seemed very admired with it. She loved it so much, she wanted to tend it forever, it was very beautiful to her. She loved it because it was different from the other flowers, this beautiful and amazing flower was going to be in her heart forever, for her, it is _one of a kind._


End file.
